Gomitas de Azúcar
by Ariday .C
Summary: Iwaizumi se encontraba haciendo limpieza en el apartamento que compartía con Oikawa pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de él, solo esperaba que no estuviera holgazaneando. —¿Se puede saber que estupidez estás haciendo…? Algunas veces le gustaría estar equivocado. :Regalo para Janet Cab, con amor.


Declaimer: Los personajes de **_Haikyū!_** no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

La absurda historia si es mía. :D

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

Gomitas de azúcar

de

 _Ariday .C_

* * *

Una mañana, en un pequeño departamento de un pequeño edificio. Iwaizumi Hajime se encontraba haciendo limpieza.

Se secó su frente perlada por el sudor, ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que él y Oikawa Toru se pusieron de acuerdo para las habitaciones que cada uno limpiaría. Hajime ya había terminado de limpiar el baño, se encontraba limpiando lo último que le faltaba de la cocina, quería que todo se viera muy limpio y se sentía muy orgulloso del resultado que estaba consiguiendo.

Mañana era la reunión para celebrar navidad con sus amigos y ex-compañeros, los visitarían algunos de Aobajohsai que tenía tiempo que no se veían.

Hajime se había levantado temprano y levanto a Oikawa para que hicieran limpieza, no quería que el departamento se viera como una pocilga, Hanamaki no lo dejaría pasar por alto, tomaría evidencia y la subiría a su Instagram.  
Ya llevaba dos años compartiendo el departamento con Oikawa y todavía eran un caos.

Algo empezó a preocupar a Iwaizumi.

Después de acomodar los utensilios en su lugar, tomó una franela y empezó a limpiar la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Desde que había terminado de limpiar el baño, no había tenido ninguna noticia de Oikawa, después de que este, había dicho que primero limpiaría la habitación de Iwaizumi y luego su habitación.  
Hajime estaba casi seguro de que Oikawa probablemente estaría holgazaneando, y eso lo estaba molestando.

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa, se dirigió a una puerta que estaba entre el pasillo principal, era un pequeño armario donde guardaban las cosas de la limpieza, Hajime agarro la aspiradora del armario y se dirigió al cuarto de Oikawa, el cual se supone en ese momento ya debía estar limpio.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Oikawa, una luz blanca lo cegó, por reflejo soltó la aspiradora que tenía en su mano derecha y llevó ambas manos a sus ojos por el aturdimiento. Lentamente empezó a enfocar su vista al cuarto y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Algunas veces le gustaría estar equivocado.

Frente a él se encontraba Oikawa Toru apuntando su teléfono hacia Iwaizumi y vistiendo un traje negro, una corbata a juego y una camisa blanca. En su rostro tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros, podría pasar por un aspecto intimidante y serio si no fuera porque estaba descalzo.

—¿Se puede saber que estupidez estás haciendo...? —dijo Iwaizumi entrando a la habitación. No termino de hablar ya que el castaño apunto otra vez el flash de su teléfono en el rostro de Hajime.

—¡Oikawa basta!

—...tú nunca me viste, tampoco viste a ningún ovni fuera de tu departamento intentando secuestrar a tu vecino y nunca conociste ninguna organización secreta que se encarga de supervisar la actividad extraterrestre en el planeta.

—¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA!

—Así que ahora vivirás tu vida de manera normal, amaras a Oikawa Toru, lo consentirás, mimaras y todas las mañanas le llevaras pan de leche —dijo como si estuviera dando instrucciones a un robot, como si lo quisiera hipnotizar—. Y así los dos vivirán felices juntos.

La mente de Iwaizumi estaba intentando evaluar la situación, aparentemente Oikawa había perdido la cabeza, hablaba muy rápido y no se quedaba quieto, el idiota se creía uno de los Hombres de negro.  
Hajime no permitiría otro maratón de esas películas y ninguna otra de extraterrestres. Al parecer le habían afectado al castaño.

—Oikawa no sé qué rayos pasa contigo, ¡pero tienes que limpiar este desastre! —gritó Iwaizumi mientas apuntaba a la habitación. Toda la habitación tenía ropa tirada y algunos zapatos esparcidos por ella, libros y revistas estaban tirados a un lado de la cama. Y discos regados en el escritorio. Un desastre—. Y deja de cegarme con el flash de tu teléfono.

—No es un teléfono, es mi neuralizador —se quejó el castaño mientras observaba el aparato.

—... ¿Tú qué?

—Neuralizador, para borrar la memoria de las personas y crearle recuerdos nuevos.

—¿Se te cruzaron los cables en esa estúpida cabeza tuya? Eso es un teléfono —dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño—, además el neuralizador tenía forma de bolígrafo y la luz era roja.

—¿Así?, bueno pues... —volvió a cegar a Iwaizumi con la incandescente luz blanca que emitía su teléfono.

El chico de cabello de púas pensó que Toru estaba actuando demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido.

Lo segundo sonaba más acertado.

—Cómprale a Oikawa Toru el neuralizador que vio por ebay.

Otra vez hablo de manera monótona. Iwaizumi maldijo mientras se tallaba los ojos. Definitivamente iba a necesitar gotas para los ojos después de esto.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y ponte a limpiar!

—Ahora soy el agente E, Iwa-chan, tengo un deber con el mundo y sigo investigando a la señora del piso de abajo, mis investigaciones muestran que no es humana... ¡Ay! —el chico de cabello de púas le dio un manotazo al castaño que aun sostenía su teléfono frente a Iwaizumi. Por suerte alcanzo a sujetarlo antes de que cayera al piso.

—Tu único deber era limpiar los cuartos. Además, ¿de dónde sacas eso?, la señora Sayoko no es un alíen... ella solo es muy vieja —dijo murmurando las últimas palabras. Escucho a Oikawa murmurar que tenía sus dudas—, ¿y qué es eso de agente E?

—E de "él mejor y más guapo de todos" —Oikawa empezó a reír de manera petulante con sus manos en la cadera, arrugando el traje negro.

Iwaizumi solo sentía como otra vena saltaba en su sien, era mucho peor que cuidar a un niño, empezaba a pensar que Toru tal vez había inhalado algo de blanqueador para telas.

Le dio otro manotazo más fuerte para que se callara.

—Mejor dicho eres el agente B —soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Oikawa sonrió emocionado.

—¿B de "Buen amante"?

—No, de "Basurakawa".

Toru lloriqueo, toda esperanza de que Hajime lo elogiara alguna vez se guardó de nuevo. Iwa-chan podía ser tímido, o eso es lo que el castaño se hacía creer.

—¡Iwa-chan eso es muy cruel! —se quejó con voz infantil mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos—. No puedes ser un poco cursi con la persona que dices querer tanto, _cariño_.

—¿Lo mereces? —dijo Hajime frunciendo más su ceño, los grandes ojos chocolate se quejaron en silencio. Iwaizumi respiro hondo y soltó sus palabras de manera lenta—. Cámbiate. Deja de atacarme con el flash. Deja de imaginar que los vecinos son de otro planeta. Limpia esta habitación. Aspira la sala o... te quedaras sin cenar hoy —dijo en tono de advertencia mientras dirigía una dura mirada hacia Toru.

El castaño sudo frió, se supone que hoy cenarían ramen, y Oikawa no quería quedarse sin ramen. Además él no se lo estaba imaginando, estaba seguro que esa mujer era un extraterrestre. Pero Iwa-chan no se atrevería a dejarlo sin cenar, ¿cierto?, él lo ama mucho y no sería tan duro con él, ¿cierto?

Iwaizumi empezó a retirarse de la habitación, sentía que podría matar al castaño si seguía ahí.

—Iwa-chan se supone que deberías seguirme el juego y convertirte en mi compañero... ¡Serias el agente G!

—¿Por qué agente G? —se giró para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos chocolate.

—... Gorila —Toru dio una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras hacia un guiñó.

Una pantufla se estrelló directo en su cara y a los pocos segundos el castaño se encontraba retorciéndose en el piso de su cuarto con un ardor en su rostro.  
Se supone que no debía doler tanto, era una pantufla, pero Iwaizumi era bueno lanzando, tenía una fuerza increíble de brazos y una muy buena puntería.

El castaño solo pensó que tenía mucha suerte de que no había sido la bota de Hajime.

—Más vale que hagas lo que te dije Oikawa —gritó Iwaizumi, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Siempre había sido un problema la limpieza pero hoy era de los peores. Oikawa realmente lo había sacado de sus casillas (más de lo normal).  
Matsukawa seguido le decía que siempre estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando se trataba de Oikawa. No estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya la había perdido.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo siguió refunfuñando y preguntándose porque se había enamorado de un idiota con una horrible e infantil actitud. Bueno, eso se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero nunca encontró una respuesta, eso solo lo llevaba a una conclusión.

 _"Si te enamoras de un idiota, eso te vuelve uno, y los dos se amarían como unos idiotas"._

Iwaizumi y Oikawa eran unos. Y llevaban varios años así.

No había ocasión en que cada vez que veía el camino que habían recorrido se sorprendiera. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se reunieron cuando terminaron la universidad. Habían vivido momentos increíbles y cometidos muchos errores.

El error más grande de Iwaizumi fue cuando acepto que no podía tener una vida sin el castaño a su lado y algunas veces los errores más estúpidos pueden ser la felicidad más grande de tu vida.

Podía quejarse todo el tiempo pero, si le dieran la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y tomar de nuevo una decisión, cometería el mismo error sin pensarlo. Después de todo somos un conjunto de nuestras hazañas y nuestros errores, e Iwaizumi estaba complacido de ser quien era. Pues él era de quien Oikawa se había enamorado, sin una razón o motivo.

En el amor nunca se podría encontrar una razón, era como un milagro que algunas veces nacía de dos corazones.

El moreno dejo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que sus pies patearon algo que después rodó por el piso hasta detenerse en una pared.

Se acercó hasta el objeto y se agacho para recogerlo. Hajime se puso pálido, es sus manos estaba un bote de plástico transparente y completamente vacío. El conocía muy bien ese bote con tapa verde, era donde guardaba sus gomitas de azúcar.

Iwaizumi siempre las escondía en el fondo de su armario y la última vez que la había viso estaba llena, pero ahora se encontraba en sus manos y completamente vacía, sus más de cien gomitas habían desaparecido y ahora que reflexionaba un poco, le encontraba sentido a la actitud tan estúpida que estaba teniendo su compañero de apartamento.

Su estúpido amante se había comido todas sus gomitas de azúcar.

Iwaizumi estalló.

—¡OIKAWA BASTARDO!

En un pequeño departamento de un pequeño edificio, un muy molesto Iwaizumi Hajime gritaba: "¡Te comiste todas mis gomitas de azúcar!", mientras se escuchaba a un muy asustado Oikawa Toru gritar: "No, no me pegues con la bota Iwa-chan".

FIN.

* * *

Janet cab espero que te guste :D

Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! :3  
Es mi primer fic así que, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

 ** _Siempre he pensado que Oikawa es fan de men in black y adicto a los dulces (?)_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
